GRAY AND LUCY PART 2
by anamangirl223
Summary: okay so this is the REAL part 2! promise! enjoy!


GRAY AND LUCY PART 2!

**Hi guys! Thanks for waiting so patiently for this fanfic! J**

**The last one was my first fanfic, so all the good reviews pushed me forward a little bit. But I hope y'all won't hold back on the bad and criticizing reviews! I need to try not to get my hopes up too much! J**

**Thanks again, and I'll be doing some Beauty Pop, and Soul Eater fanfics too! And maybe some Ouran High School Host Club ones.**

**OH! And I don't own Fairy Tail. Though that would be cool, the even cooler and more awesome Hiro Mashima does!**

PREVIOUSLY:

**_Lucy: _**_(still has Natsu's vest) what the hell is your problem today?_

**_Natsu: _**_(turns away) try to guess (storms off)_

**_Gray: _**_I think I know what it is… (looks at Lucy solemnly)_

**_Lucy: _**_oh… (looks down)_

AND NOW, CONTINUING:

**Gray:** hey lucy,

**Lucy:** yeah?

**Gray:** do you think Natsu saw what happened on the train?

**Lucy:** (looks at Gray seriously) no. he didn't see what happened on the train, but he figured it out.

**Gray:** how?!

**Lucy:** I protected you, you said no fighting in front of me, we hugged, shall I go on?

**Gray:** …

**Lucy:** thought so. (turns away) anyways, we'd better get back to the guild hall. Mira said that Makarov has an important announcement.

**Gray:** yeah… okay. (grabs Lucy's hand and gently kisses her on the cheek) let's go. (smirks)

**Lucy:** (blushes) …

**AT THE GUILD HALL**

**Makarov:** I have had some requests from some of the guys! (shouting) I will pick five random girls and four random boys, the boys will each pick which girl they'd like to go out on a date with. The girl who doesn't get picked will pick three others and film the dates! Whichever date is the winner, the couple will get a prize!

**Everyone:** (murmur, murmur)

**Makarov:** okay! Now the girls are, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, and Evergreen! Okay, the boys are, Natsu, Gray (Juvia swoons), Gajeel, and Elfman! Okay, boys. Pick your girls. Starting with Gray, then Natsu then Gajeel then Elfman.

**Gray:** (blushing) I-I pick… Lucy.

**Natsu:** (glaring at Gray) I pick Lisanna I guess.

**Gajeel:** I pick the little bookworm. Levy. (smirks)

**Elfman:** I'll choose… um… E-Ev-Evergreen (tries not to blush, fails)

**Juvia:** Why?! Why didn't Gray-sama pick me?! (in her head)

**Makarov:** okay, Juvia. Pick three others to film the dates.

**Juvia:** I'll pick… Erza-san, Mira-san, and…

**Panther Lily:** I'll do it!

**Juvia:** o-okay. And Panther Lily-san.

**ON THE DATES**

**LUCY AND GRAY:**

**Gray:** (whispers to Lucy) you know, I feel kinda uneasy with Juvia hiding in the bushes, taping this.

**Lucy:** (whispering back) just pretend she's not there.

**Gray:** (not whispering) okay. Hey look, (makes an ice locket) this is for you. (puts it on Lucy) it won't melt, not even if Natsu swallows it.

**Lucy:** awww, thanks. (laughs) you know, we are alone.

**Gray:** (totally forgetting about Juvia) yeah, I see where you're going.

**Gray leans in, slowly enclosing Lucy's lips on his. Lucy kisses back, softly, unlike Gray who's kissing passionately. His hands find her back and he pulls her in closer. Lucy puts her arms around his neck and comes up for air. They look deep into each other's eyes. Gray swoops back in and kisses up Lucy's neck. She puts her head up. His lips travel up her neck and find her lips and they kiss as if it will be their last.**

**ON THE DATES**

**NATSU AND LISANNA:**

**Lisanna:** Natsu, you wanted to be on a date with Lucy didn't you? You really like her. I can tell.

**Natsu:** (nods) yeah, but that stupid effing icy nudist stole her. And I think she likes him more than me.

**Lisanna:** but you still have someone who really likes you.

**Natsu:** oh? And who is that?

**Lisanna:** me.

**Natsu:** (looks up at Lisanna) Lisanna…

**Natsu quickly presses his lips against hers, and Lisanna kisses back. They kiss, forgetting all about Erza, who is in the bushes, taping the whole thing.**

**They come up for air, gasping breaths, and Natsu realizes it. He doesn't love Lucy… he loves Lisanna. Ever since they were kids, though he never knew, he had loved Lisanna.**

**ON THE DATES**

**GAJEEL AND LEVY:**

**Gajeel:** (slyly) you like me don't you? (blunt)

**Levy:** (blushes furiously)

**Gajeel:** then do you want me to show you a good time? (leans in, inches from her face) I really like you too… Levy (whispers her name)

**Gajeel leans in more, lip-locking with her. He puts his arms around her middle, hugging her. Levy kisses back and puts her hands on his cheeks, trying to savor this moment, this kiss.**

**In the bushes, Panther Lily faints, the camera falls, but doesn't stop showing the scene before it.**

**ON THE DATES**

**ELFMAN AND EVERGREEN:**

**Evergreen:** (adjusting her glasses) well, do you like me? (as blunt as Gajeel)

**Elfman:** (thinking in his head, _I'm a man!_ Over and over) m-maybe. (barely whispers)

**Evergreen:** well, then.

**She leans in and kisses him sweetly. Elfman admits he cares about her and that he loves her, and kisses her back.**

**Mira, in the bushes, tries hard to hold back her Satan Soul. She hates Evergreen.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**WHO WILL WIN?**

**PLEASE VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS, AND I'LL PUT IN THE WINNER ACCORDING TO THAT.**

** BYE! **


End file.
